Ice cream is our thing
by BecBoc
Summary: *Oneshot* It was over.I wanted to live in the past, because I hated this new reality of being single. And all I could think about was, what went wrong?  Miley/Liam breakup NILEY


**A/N- **I'm writing my first ever one-shot :o so that's my explanation for why it's bad, I'm not used to saying a lot in one chapter :D This is all about Liam/Miley break up if you don't work it out haha.

_Disclaimer~ Don't own anything._

_

* * *

_

It was over.

Ended.

Concluded.

Terminated.

Finished.

Destroyed.

I'd heard all of the words by now, but none of them seemed to make me believe that it was actually gone. I stared at the photo in my fingers, cuddled up in my bed sheets wishing I could change everything. I flipped the photo over every time I got too angry or upset, only to turn it back around seconds later to see our happy smiling faces. I wanted to live in the past, because I hated this new reality of being single, and all I could think about was...

What went wrong?

"Miley sweetie…" Mom whispered.

"Miley."

"Miles…"

"Sweetie."

Mom gave up and moved away from my locked bedroom door, she'd been trying to get in all day but I'd refused entry to everyone. I looked at the photo bending it's edges as I let another tear roll down my face, falling onto the pillow where another million had already disappeared into it. Just like my relationship, it had completely disappeared into nothing. Minutes went by, turning into hours and the only thing that changed was the sky outside. It went from bright sunlight to twilight and then finally it was pitch black in the hotel room, but I didn't move or stop the tears.

"Miley do you want dinner?" I heard Noah ask outside my door.

"No."

"You should eat Miley." Mom stated.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mile please-"

"Go away." I hissed and let out a choked sob.

Mom sighed outside the door but yet again she moved away leaving me to my silence, to the never-ending quiet that _he'd_ caused. I didn't want to admit to myself that it was _his_ fault we were over, because I'd rather blame myself for being so stupid to even think that love existed. I just wanted to be alone but I couldn't because _he_ was there, in my thoughts …and I wanted it to stop, but I just couldn't keep _him_ out of my head no matter how hard I tried.

I turned over and screamed into my pillow. I just wanted it to stop!

I HATED _HIM!_

The tap on the window caused me to pull my head out of the pillow, which had become my comfort for the past day. I turned looking over confused, my eyes widened in absolute shock. No way, he could not be here! I jumped up, moving for the first time in hours rushing over to the sliding doors, which lead out to balcony. For a moment I just stood there staring at him through the glass, his whole body illuminated by the city lights…

Like an angel.

"Can I come in?" Nick questioned through the glass.

I nodded and unlocked the door as he pulled it across quickly, in the worry I might change my mind. A cool breeze entered the room as he closed the door and I took a step back admiring one of my best friends, his curly hair and chocolate eyes entrancing me in an instant.

"Good to see you've dressed up for my arrival." He joked.

I stood wearing pajama shorts and an over sized baggy t-shirt, I hadn't got changed since last night. I knew it was a joke and tried to laugh only to start crying, Nick sighed and within seconds he had his arms tightly wrapped around me. Protecting me from the stupid boy I'd trusted with my heart…

"Hey shhh, he's an idiot okay." Nick whispered.

He kissed my head rubbing my back as I felt him slowly take my weight pulling me back into the comfort of my bed. I finally pulled away from Nick after ten minutes of just crying to see him staring at me, sympathy written across his face.

"I can't believe you're here." I finally whispered.

"I had to come." Nick stated simply, "It was only a short trip to the airport, a plane from New York to Detroit and here I am, ready to support my best friend."

I gave a small laugh as he smiled at me.

"And I brought ice cream."

I looked at him amazed and he gave a laugh, "I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, but Demi sent me a text just before my flight left reminding me that you always want ice cream when you're upset."

He held up a bag with the ice cream inside as I looked at him,

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem, although it might have melted."

"Like I care at the moment, everything in my life is melting around me..." I stated and Nick handed me the container and then a plastic spoon.

"But if you freeze melted ice cream, it goes back to normal."

"You're not freezing me." I responded and he gave a chuckle.

"That's not what I meant," He stated, as I pulled off the lid. "When the ice cream melts it basically falls apart, then you put it back in the freezer and it's good again. My point is that Miley ice cream never changes, it's always the same underneath."

"What?" I asked confused.

He gave a sigh moving his hand to my cheek, "You may think everything is falling apart, but after a while you will be back to normal, because it's who you are Miley. You will be strong enough without that Australian surfing douche."

I laughed at Nick who gave me a smile. "You deserved better anyway."

Nick's hand dropped and I saw his smile had faulted, like he was thinking something but he couldn't say it. Instead Nick picked up another plastic spoon and stuck it into the ice cream with me.

"What's that?" Nick asked sticking the spoon in his mouth.

I watched him push his hand around the bed finding the photo, "I think I sat on it. Too bad I didn't crush Li-"

"Don't say his name." I interrupted and he nodded.

"How about we do this?"

Nick let go of the spoon still in his mouth and with both hands slowly ripped the photo. I watched as the piece of paper tore apart, my heart breaking a little more inside but it had to be done I knew that. Nick scrunched one piece up in his hand and threw it across the room, taking the spoon out of his mouth.

"All better?" He asked,

Nick held the photo of me up and I nodded letting a tear fall.

"He's just a stupid idiot Miley, I know it hurts now but your tears aren't even worth it. You should have learnt from me that crying does nothing, it just makes you feel worse. Well it made me feel worse anyway…" Nick whispered and I stared at him.

"You cried over me?" I whispered, he looked down and nodded.

"Of course I did."

"You never told me that…" I whispered sitting the ice cream in my mouth.

"You never asked."

"So if he didn't deserve me then who does?" I asked looking at Nick, he gave me a smile and took one of my hands in his,

"You'll have to see what the future holds." He responded as I looked at him.

"Are you implying something?" I asked a little hopefully and he shrugged giving me a smile, as I watched him turn his concentration onto the ice cream instead of me.

"So is the ice cream good?" Nick stated changing the topic.

"No it's great, because ice cream is ten times better when we're together." I responded and he looked at me smiling, "I don't eat this chocolate flavor anymore because it reminds me of us."

"In a bad way?"

"In a good way." I responded looking down, "I miss that, I miss us."

"Me too."

I looked up at him and sighed, "We are like ice cream aren't we."

"Yep."

He smiled at me and I returned it. He was right, I would get over it I just had to be positive and slowly harden up.

"Ice cream is our thing. It always will be." I announced and he smiled.

"Then I reckon we should do this again." He stated in reply, "You and me with ice cream back in L.A some time. When our lives are less complicated…"

I looked at him and nodded.

"I like the sound of that Nick."

* * *

**A/N-**So what did you think good, bad, terrible? Let me know :)


End file.
